Out of Darkness
by gaaraluver45
Summary: Sai was new to Konoha High and ended up getting under Sakura's skin. But when he confesses his secret and she knows it true, what will she do? SaiSaku, one-shot. Lemon.


I don't own Naruto or the songs.

Songs used; Army of Love by Kerli and Strange by Kerli featuring Tokio Hotel.

* * *

"Class we have a new student today, his name is Sai. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The boy named Sai smiled at Anko. She blinked in surprise at just how fake the smile was. Whenever it faded away from his face, he turned toward the class of about 20 kids, and began talking about himself. Half the class seem interested, half the class did not.

Sakura Haruno, who sat in the back, stared at the boy and tried studying his appearance. And to much shock; he was pale. A sickly pale that made him look almost like a ghost. She blinked and took notice of his black hair that matched his pair of obsidian orbs. His outfit mainly consisted of black. The pinkette snapped her head out of her daze and tried listening in on what he was saying.

"And I like drawing with ink, instead of paint."

Anko cringed and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder to direct him towards the seat in the back. That seat happened to be right next to Sakura, which made her sigh in irritation. Being that it was art class, there was only two chairs at each huge table so they won't make a mess.

After Sai took his seat, Anko began giving a lecture on the history of one of the world's most famous artists. Sakura looked at Sai through the corner of her eye and caught him staring at her. She felt a bead of sweat trail down her temple towards her cheek.

"What are you staring at?" She whispered.

Once she did so, he shook his head and gave her one of his fake smiles. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned away, trying to concentrate on what Anko was saying instead of the boy next to her. Usually when she started rambling on like that, that meant there was going to be a test on it.

"Your ugly face," That was the first response she received from him. Her eye began twitching in annoyance and she turned to face him, her fists already balled up. "What was that?" She asked, trying to give him the chance so he wouldn't get punched across the room.

"I said, I was staring at your ugly face. So that's your nickname. Ugly." _Whack. _Sai flew to the floor with his hand already carressing his now sore cheek. Sakura was standing with her hands on her hips and her eyes flaring with anger. All the students gasped and made a few responses that she could hear.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"She hit the new kid? He was pretty damn cute..." Ino whined.

"HA HA HA! It's only the first day and he managed to get on Sakura-chan's bad side." Now that one was definitely Naruto. And his accusation was correct.

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you?" Although they forbid kids from cussing in school, Anko didn't care whether they heard her or not. Tsunade wasn't going to fire her, since she _was_ the only art teacher in this school.

"He called me-"

"Ugly." A few snickers were heard around the room and Sakura's cheeks grew red from embarrassment. She grabbed his collar, lifting him to his feet, and pulled him closer to her. Her teeth grinded together as her temper began getting the better of her.

"You bastard! Call me that one more time!" Just when Sai was about to call her the crude name again, the door swung open and revealed a fuming Tsunade.

"Sakura Haruno, put HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Even if Sakura was Tsunade's favorite pupil in the whole school, didn't mean she was going to get special treatment. She was always in trouble for hitting another person, with a month of detention every time. But since he was the new kid; the consequences would be probably much worse.

"You both, march to my office right now." She pointed down the hallway where her office was. Sakura let Sai go and walked out of the Art class, with Sai trailing silently behind her. After all, he _was_ new and had no idea where to go. His only choice was to follow Sakura, even if she was pissed at him.

"Anko, continue on with class." Tsunade said calmly and shut the door behind her. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances and knew they were going to hear a lot from Sakura at lunch.

Anko coughed into her hand and began going on with the lesson, while they could hear Tsunade's screams throughout the hallway. So instead of lecturing, she let them draw whatever they felt like. She grabbed a magazine and began reading it, before hearing the door open.

Sakura and Sai stepped through and they made their way towards their seats. Naruto looked back at her and she shook her head, before grabbing a piece of paper to sketch a picture. She took a pencil and started to draw a lone tree with a beautiful eagle sitting up on it. Once she was finished, she nodded and set it down in front of her.

"That wasn't half bad," Sai's voice made her jump, she had almost forgot he was there.

"Thanks." She muttered, before looking up at the clock. This was second period so it would end at 11:20. Third period was usually the longest and her next class was gym. She sighed in content, loving that she could take her anger out on something Gai made them do that day.

Soon enough the bell rang and everyone rushed out of their seats to go to their next class. Or maybe just bullshit around in the hallway until teachers told them to stop lollygagging.

Sakura grabbed her books and stepped out into the hallway, walking towards her locker that was a few feet away from the art room. She didn't notice that Sai was following behind her, until just about when she grabbed her gym clothes.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I had gym next and noticed that you did too, so I was hoping to walk with you there." Sai smiled slightly, before letting it fall away and returning to a blank expression. She sighed and nodded, after shutting her locker door.

Before she could turn the way that lead to the gym, Naruto and Sasuke were already in front of her. Naruto grinned and shook Sai's hand after giving a huge introduction of himself. Sasuke simply told him his name and gave him a firm nod of his head out of respect.

"So, Sakura-chan! Did you know we were running today in gym?" Sakura smiled at her knuckleheaded best friend, before shaking her head no. But she was happy for the fact. Running was one of her specialties and she was indeed running track.

With her pink hair, people usually assumed her to join the cheerleading squad. But with her firey attitude and raging strength, people knew she wasn't going to be up there.

After they reached the gym room, Gai already ran over to his new student with his favorite student following behind him. He grabbed Sai's shoulder and took him somewhere else, to talk about the rules or anything else that came to mind. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, before running into Lee.

"My beautiful cherry blossom! How are you today?" His usual compliments made her either gag or want to punch him in the face, but not today. Since she was so use to them, why should she stop them from coming? Ever since Sai called her ugly, she's felt a little insecure about her appearance.

"I'm fine," Was her simple reply and she walked to the locker room to go change. Some of the girls were already in there and changed into their gym clothes, after Sakura came in. She quickly changed, not wanting to make anyone wait any longer.

Hinata met her outside and they went along with their usual conversations. Gai blew the whistle and everyone began running at full speed, except for her and Hinata who kept a steady pace. They both ran track and knew their bodily limits, so they kept it slow.

"So, when are you going to tell Naruto of your feelings for him?" Sakura asked.

"O-oh... I've decided that I couldn't..."

She sighed and shook her head at her best friend. This was Hinata Hyuga, a painfully shy, yet _beautiful _girl. She had blue colored hair and pearly white eyes, most of the time people thought she was blind. But this was a rare bloodline through the Hyuga clan.

"Just go up to him and tell him!"

After a while, they stopped running and began walking. Sakura saw Naruto and Sauske coming up, so she pushed Hinata into Naruto, making them topple over. Hinata landed on top of Naruto's back, grunting after the wind was knocked out of her. He winced in pain after smacking the ground.

Sasuke didn't have much time to react, so he tripped over Hinata and fell on top of her. Sakura tripped over her own feet and landed on top of Sasuke; making their awkward positions look more like a dog pile. Naruto heaved, desperately trying to get his breath back.

"S-Sakura-chan, g-get off!"

She immediately backed away, then came Sasuke next. Hinata was so surprised at the impact that she passed out under the excitement. With only the Hyuga girl on top of his back now, he could breath a little easier.

Sasuke pulled Hinata up and held her bridal style, looking at Sakura with a look that clearly read, _What the hell were you thinking?_ She quickly pushed him out of the way and stood in front of him after Naruto got to his feet.

"Why don't you take Hinata to the school nurse, Shizune?"

Naruto put a fist to his chest and took her from Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha prodigy crossed his arms and raised and eyebrow at her. She looked away and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"I was just trying to give her a head start,"

"You did a lousy way of doing that." He said bitterly.

She hit him in the arm, playfully. Sasuke chuckled and once she looked away again, he grabbed his arm in pain. He was mouthing the word 'ow' a couple of times until the pain had subsided.

"UGLY."

"Dammit, Sai- call me that one more ti-" Her emerald orbs widened in shock at the six-pack that was hidden underneath his black tanktop. His arms were big, muscles shown in every direction. In fact, they flexed every time he moved. She felt her breath hitch, until she tore her gaze away. A small blush appeared on her cheeks after she did so.

"Oh, right... Anyway, my next class is Chorus. Can you tell me where that is?"

"It's not even time for us to go. We have fourth lunch, so-"

"All right my youthful students! The bell will ring, signaling you guys to go to your lunch! Go get changed!" He blew his whistle and began clapping his hands to make them hurry.

Once Sakura reached the locker room, she grabbed her clothes and began to change. She wanted to look good for when she got to chorus. Her teacher was probably the most attractive man she's ever seen her life. Except maybe a few teenagers in her classes. But he was gorgeous.

He had discolored eyes, one red and one black. His hair was a silver mess, going every which a way it can go. Kakashi usually wore a suit and tie to class, but when he wore regular clothing every girl in the class wanted to melt.

She began fixing her hair in the mirror of the bathroom, until the bell rang. She quickly finished and ran out of the locker room, joining her friends out in the hallway.

Sai stood amongst them, arms crossed, and his face remained awkward. He must have hated that he had no friends, so maybe that's why he insulted Sakura half the time. She sighed and shook her head.

"Come on guys!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically, putting her arm through Sai's. He looked at her with confusion but went with it anyway. She pulled him toward the picnic area she and her friends usually sat at.

She sat down, pulling Sai down with her. "Ugly, why do you keep-?" Sakura then stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth to get him to shut up. He willingly ate it after almost being choked with it. So the pack of friends grew into an instant chatter of anything and everything.

They learned a lot about Sai and he learned a lot about them. The one who mostly interested him was Sakura. He knew she had a temper from the first time he saw her, so he decided to see how bad it was. Calling her ugly was just something to get her fired up. But she looked so beautiful angry...

The bell rang once more and it was time for them to go to fourth period. Sakura was glad that the day was almost over, especially since at home, she wouldn't have to deal with Sai anymore.

Kakashi smiled through his mask as they sat down. He blinked when he saw his 'new student' and quickly went through introductions. Once the tardy bell rang, everyone stopped their conversations and turned their attention to their teacher.

"Today, since we have a new student, I want my best singer come up and sing a song."

Karin instantly stood up with hearts in her eyes, but the handsome teacher shook his head at her. She sat down, heartbroken.

"I meant Sakura Haruno," The pinkette blushed and every other girl in class sent a glare her way. She stood up and made her way toward the stage, waiting for the music to start. Usually she wrote the songs and started wherever she want to. This time, she started with verse 1.

"I put my name on the line for love,

This is what I've been waiting for.

I saw it like a sign above,

Tell me baby that you love me(love me),

There's nothing higher, higher than me.

If love and freedom's all that we need,

Then follow me, follow me."

And with that, she sang the rest of the song. Sai's eyes widened in surprise and he clapped for her once she was done. Sakura nodded towards him and the rest of her classmates with amusement. Before she could go sit down, Kakashi blocked her path with his arm.

"Now, I want the new student to sing with her. The song is called, Strange."

Sai stood up and hesitantly walked towards her. They glanced at one another and shrugged, looking at the sheet of music that Kakashi had handed over to them. Once the music began playing, Sai began singing after looking at the words.

"A freak of nature,  
Stuck in reality,  
I don't fit the picture,  
I'm not what you want me to be,  
Sorry.

(both)  
Under the radar,  
Out of the system  
Caught in the spotlight,  
That's my existence.

You want me to change but all I feel is,  
Strange.  
Strange.  
In your perfect world so,  
Strange.  
Strange.  
I feel so absurd in this life,  
Don't come closer in my arms forever you'll be.  
Strange,  
Strange.

(Sakura)  
You want to fix me,  
Push me  
Into your fantasy.  
You try to give me  
Sell me,  
A new personality.

(both)  
You try to lift me  
I don't get better,  
What's making you happy  
Is making me sadder.

In your golden cage all I feel is  
Strange  
Strange  
In your perfect world so  
Strange  
Strange  
I feel so absurd in this life  
Don't come closer in my arms forever you'll be  
Strange  
Strange  
Like me  
Strange

When you touch me  
Strange  
When you kill me  
Strange  
All I feel is  
Strange

In my dreams too  
Together we'll be  
Strange  
Strange  
In a perfect world

Strange  
I am so strange,  
Strange  
I am so strange,  
Strange  
Strange  
In your perfect world so,  
Strange  
Strange  
I feel so absurd in this life.  
Don't come closer you'll die slowly,  
In my arms forever you'll be,  
Strange  
Strange  
Like me."

Sai and Sakura stopped singing and looked at each other. She saw a hidden emotion in the back of his obsidian orbs and felt her heart beating faster. A loud roar of cheering could be heard through the classroom, even Kakashi was congratulating them.

A few minutes later and the bell rang telling everyone that the school day had ended. Students were rushing out of the classroom, trying to leave the school in a hurry. Sakura walked outside and looked up, seeing that rain was falling from the sky.

She stood there at the front of the school, letting the rain soak her to no ends. Once she felt the rain stop hitting the top of her head, she looked around and saw Sai holding an umbrella over her head. He smiled and this made Sakura surprised. Because it looked like a _real _smile.

"S-Sai..."

He grabbed her arm and brought him toward her, making her drop her books, letting them drop to the ground with a loud_ splash. _His lips brushed against hers slightly and she felt her eyes closing, until she shook herself out of it and took a step back.

"I-I barely know you! You c-called me ugly! W-why are you trying to kiss me?"

"Sakura, even if you don't know me, I know _you. _I've studied you this whole time and you didn't notice. I know what makes you angry, I know what makes you laugh. I know how to make you blush," He dropped the umbrella and tilted her chin toward him. His eyes blazed with emotions and feelings.

She knew he was not lying.

"You and I met when we were kids. I've tried finding you, until... now."

Sakura blinked; she knew she remembered those same pair of obsidian eyes from somewhere. Now she remembered. This was Sai, her first real friend in Suna at the elementary school. He fought away the people who picked on her about her forehead and became her best friend. Until she had to move.

"I love you... even if you don't remember me. Even if you don't know me, even if you can't remember you've painted my world of black and white,"

She felt tears in her eyes and she grabbed his collar to pull him in for a kiss. Sakura remembered everything. She remembered every little detail of them as younger kids. She felt herself melting with happiness.

His tongue grazed across her lips to battle with her own and she replied with the same kind of eagerness he showed toward her. The rain continued beating on top of them and she didn't care; that's what made it all the more romantic.

Sai grabbed her books, his umbrella, and carried her bridal style through the rain. His house was a mere five to ten minutes away and she felt safe in his arms anyway. She snuggled closer to him, breathing in his warm scent. He smelled like cinnamon, now she remembered where her craving for the taste came from. Sai always smelled like that, so she grew accustomed to it.

The black haired boy sent her on her way up the stairs to dry herself off, so he could make them some tea. She tried her best finding the bathroom, but ended up walking into his bedroom instead. Paintings and drawings were plastered upon the wall, which they were all beautiful.

She walked further into his room and picked up a picture frame on the edge of his nightstand. It was of her and Sai, smiling and holding onto each other when they were little. She sat it down and looked around the room some more.

A huge map laid across some of his sketchbooks and he had a lot of X's across villages/towns that were labeled upon it. "Those were my attempts of trying to find you," She jumped and dropped the map, looking back at the doorway where Sai stood with his form leaning against it.

"You looked everywhere," She whispered.

"I wanted to find you..."

"Well you found me, what do you plan to do?" Sakura started to take her clothes off, until Sai snatched her wrist. He gave her a look that clearly stated, _Do you really want this?_ Once she nodded, he happily complied with her request.

Sai peeled off her clothes one by one, leaving a trail of kisses behind him. He kissed her after taking his own clothes off and pushed her onto the bed, landing on top of her. Sai pulled away and began kissing at her neck, her jaw line, and the juncture of her shoulder blades.

He rubbed at her womanhood with one hand and a breast in the other. They were both turned on and soaking wet from the rain, so it was adding more excitement to their love making. Sakura moaned and grasped a handful of hair as he fingered her deeply.

The blacked haired boy sucked and tugged on her perky pink nipples, earning more moans. She muttered his name every one in a while and it made him hot with desire.

"Say my name, louder..."

"S-SAI!" She practically screamed his name when he pushed inside of her. Her barrier broke and she felt tears coming to her eyes at the pain. Sai instantly froze and waited until she got use to his manhood. Once she nodded in approval, he began moving again with her moving with him.

He groaned and kissed her again, almost shoving his tongue down her throat. Sakura moaned into his mouth and scratched down his back with her nails. He pulled his mouth away from hers and rested it against her shoulder.

After a while, they both climaxed with one another and Sai fell on top of her. He put one soft kiss to her lips and laid down next to her, after wrapping her in his arms. Sakura sighed contently as he rubbed her hair with his hand.

"I never thought of losing my virginity to you, especially when we haven't seen each other in over eleven years."

"I knew," He smirked at her, but it quickly faded away. Sakura smiled softly and kissed his temple, before laying her head back down onto his pillow.

"I love you, Sakura." Sai carressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her again, putting all of his soul into it. She felt tears springing to her eyes again and he rubbed it away with her thumb. "You were always crying, even when we were six."

"You cried when I moved!" She exclaimed, then giggled softly.

"I loved you, no I still _love _you. But back then it broke my heart and I thought I was never going to see you again..." He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"Well here we are, love." Sai looked up at her and smiled, kissing her again, wrapping his arms around the small part of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away when she desperately needed air.

"I love you, Sai..."

With that last statement said, they both fell asleep lying in each other's arms. Sai was introduced to this girl who painted his whole world of black and white, to all the colors of the rainbow.


End file.
